The Crimson Spider
by Revenge77
Summary: SHIELD and the Avengers are hunting down two web slingers Spider-Man and Crimson Spider. The only thing is they don't want to be caught, but what happens when they do get caught. And Peter just happened to find out the Crimson is his little sister!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, but Amber(Aka Crimson Spider.)

Amber:

Hello, my name is Amber Brie Parker and I'm also known as the Crimson Spider or Spider-girl, but either one works for me really. I run into Peter a lot while on the job, we help one another if needed. He doesn't know that I'm Crimson Spider, but I figured out that he was Spider-Man while looking for something in his room. I just kept it to myself and never told anyone I'm surprised he hasn't figured out my secret yet. I'm fourteen by the way and

Anyway I wear royal blue leggings, and a long sleeve royal blue lace. I also wear red tank top with black webbing pattern and a huge black spider with splotches of faded blue and purple. Then I wear a stolen pair of gloves from Peter, red knee high converse, web shooter, utility belt, and a black eye mask. Anyway got to go big trouble!

"Crimson, what are you doing here!?" Spider-Man yelled over at me as I stood beside him.

"Dodging!" I yelled over to him as I dodged a car thrown at me by the Hulk who for some odd reason was throwing a tantrum and the Avengers were no where to be see. But hey who cares they ditched New York when it was under attack by Conners.

"Well, change of plans you take him from the right I'll take him from the left," he said and swung to the left building and I swung to the right.

"Hey! Are you sure this is gonna work after all...," I started and Spidey shot his web at Hulks head which only grabbed and swung him into me.

"Get off Slug Bug!" I said pushing him off of me.

"My head," he whined.

"As I was saying angrier the Hulk the stronger the Hulk is so I say we let him cool down," I said and he looked at me.

"You could of said that earlier!" he cried out then we both jumped out the Hulks way.

"Well, I tried, but you were being a WEB HEAD!" I yelled then we heard a roar.

"Back to the big raging oger please," he said gesturing to Hulk of was smashing a car.

"Fee fi fo fum, ew give this guy some gum!" I said webbing Hulk to the wall with Web head's help. I could also smell his breath and it reeked horribly. Once we were done I got a little closer, well actually I'm sorta was sitting on his shoulder.

"Look buddy, you need to calm down, here have a cookie," I said giving him the cookie I bought while Web Head was getting used as a punching bag by Hulk. He took it,ate it, but still looked annoyed.

"Hulk, hates puny bugs, but bug girl is okay," Hulk said and Web Head was trying to get me away from him until I thumped him in the nose.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow, nose bleed," Spidy said in the back ground.

"So Hulk what made you upset?" I questioned.

"Hulk stepped on glass," Hulk said.

"Ah, I see are you okay now?" I asked and he nodded.

"Crimson, get down from there right now!" Spidy said then my spidey sense tingled and I dodged an arrow.

"Web head, I think it's time to split," I said and we swung different ways.

Hawkeye:

"Sir, they got away," I said.

"We'll get those Web slingers another day, just get Banner back," Fury said and I walked over to Bruce and handed him some pants.

"Thanks," Bruce said.

"Did you get the tracker on one of them?" I asked.

"Lets find out now can you get me out of these webs?" Bruce asked and I cut him out.

"Lets go," I said and we left for the tower.

Amber:

Once we fled the scene me and Spidy met back up on top of the Daily Bugle.

"So did you get bugged too?" Web head asked.

"Yep, but I'm clean now," I said.

"What you do with it?" he asked and I pointed to the screen on the building across the street with JJ on it with what looked like a mole in his mustache, but it was really the tracker you could also see bits of web in it.

"You didn't?" he asked laughing.

"Oh, but I did," I said laughing too.

"Now what did you do with yours?" I asked.

"Lets just say I sent Fury on a wild pigeon chase," he said and I smiled.

Tony:

"Sir, are you sure the trackers right, because so far I've been following pigeon!?" I asked.

"Stark, report back to base," Fury said and I turned to leave when Spidy girl swung past with what looked like one of Spider-Man's shoes. Like right on cue Spider-Man swung by with one boot missing yelling 'GET BACK HERE COB BRAIN!'.

"Fury, I've found them," I said chasing after them.

"Good, led them into the trap," Fury said and I shot at the spiders getting their attention.

"Hey!We're swinging here!" Spider-Man yelled in a Brooklyn accent then caught his boot and put it on real quick.

"Yeah, where's your manners?" the girl yelled as she was now holding the web with the arm that did get clawed by the Lizard.

"Nope, no manners just shooting at bugs to see if they'll fall," I said and sped to the trap knowing their following me.

Peter:

"Crimson, don't follow him, it could be a trap," I said.

"Okay, if it is you're gonna get me out of it for two reasons. One you just will and two I know who you really are, Peter," she said and I got ready to web her to the wall.

"How did you know...Amber?" I asked figuring out that Crimson Spider was my little sister.

"Yep, but lets go see what Tin Can wants, after all it's Summer," she said swung off the roof and I followed her. Once there we were in the middle of a roof in front of Iron Man. Then it happened we were surrounded with guys with tranq guns.

"Crimson, you're so gonna be grounded," I said and we dodged the darts until we were off the building. Then Crimson screamed in pain and I looked to see an arrow through her shoulder. With that I carried her to the roof top of some building.

"Hawkeye, freaking shot me!" she said while she was sitting against a wall.

"Okay, lets get this out of your shoulder," I said snapping one end then I pulled it out and she hissed in pain.

"I think that arrow was coated with a sedative," she said before passing out then before I could react something hit the back of my neck and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, but Amber.

Last month:  
Peter:

"Amber, stop playing with your food and eat," Aunt May said.

Why is my sister playing with her food, well you see once we were little. Amber was four and I was six 'n' half we were in a car accident with our babysitter on the highway. The babysitter didn't make it and Amber fell into a coma. She woke up when she was nine, but still acted four, because of her mental state she was in. Amber has improved a lot she acts eight or nine now at the age of thirteen.

"Yes, ma'am," Amber said all chipper like. Amber she well, looks up to me a lot. Like when I get home from school she literally jumps up and down in excitement, before hugging me and telling me what she did at school that day.  
I can't really complain it makes me proud too see her talk about her school work. Or what the doctors say about her improving.

Next week:

"Peter, I want you to babysit your sister okay?" Aunt May asked.

"Okay, yeah, I'll do it, but I have to run into the city soon," I said.

"That's fine, as long as you watch her," she said.

After they left I looked over at Amber who was coloring and asked,"Do you want to come with me into the city?" She looked up from her coloring book and smiled at me.

"Can I?" she asked.

"Sure, as long as you go change clothes you can't go out in pajamas," I said and she ran upstairs, then she came back down wearing this: Black and pink hoodie cat ears, pink cheshire cat shirt, skinny jeans, pink converse, and black and pink long fingerless gloves .

I was about to say something then I remembered the last time someone commented against her outfit and that did not end well.  
"Okay, come on," I said and we left.  
Once we got Oscorp I asked to see Doctor Conners then we had to pretend we were here for the internship.  
Honestly I was surprised that Amber didn't try to correct the lady, but then again she was kinda hiding behind me...  
We went into the tour group and Doc Connors asked a question and Amber answered it to my surprise.

Amber:

When the guy asked that I asked,"A lizard?"  
"That is correct Miss...?" He asked.  
"Savannah Greenmen," I said remembering the name on my name tag.  
"But, what kind of lizard," Conners asked and Peter answered for me.  
After a bunch of stuff I really don't care about Peter and I went into a room spiders which I hated. I grabbed on the back of Peter's jacket as we entered that room.

Three minutes later:

You had to make spiders rain on us Peter! I thought as we walked back to the tour group and of course we were kicked out. We went to the train station next that was the funniest train ride ever even if Peter whacked me in the head with a pole by accident. Once we were walking home I asked,"Peter are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just hungry...," he said.

Once we got inside Peter and I were asked where we went. Peter then caught a fly and went to the fridge and started eating the meat loaf. Nobody like's Aunt May's meat loaf not even my dead dog. Got hit by a car... Anyway me and Uncle Ben looked at him weirdly when Peter said,"This is...This is your meat loaf. This beats all other meat loafs."

"Something is very wrong," Aunt May said and we nodded.

"Yeah. Nobody likes you meat loaf," Uncle Ben said.

"Yep," I said agreeing then we stared in shock as Peter emptied the fridge and headed for his room.

"He took the frozen macaroni and cheese!" Aunt May said.

"I noticed that," Uncle Ben said.

"Ben and Amber Parker, why didn't you tell me you didn't like my meat loaf?" Aunt May asked.

To be continued.

Revenge:Haha, cliff hanger I'm so mean.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, but Amber.

Amber:

The first thing I noticed was the ringing and the faint memories of the crowd at my school. All the kids yells, talking and screaming all at once as they tried to get their stuff. Then my mind switched to being shot with a arrow and passing out.

With that her eyes snapped opened, she was in a chair, handcuffed and arms behind her. I noticed my mask was still on so she relaxed some. After that I pulled my head up and looked around I was in a empty interrogation room. Well empty on this side that is, on the other side of that on way mirror is probably the Avengers waiting...Or were waiting for me to wake up so they can ask me question.

I'm going to make a bet to myself right now that the first question I'm going to be asked is who are you.  
Just then a mad with a eye patch came in and sat on the other side of the table and sat down a file in front of himself.

"So your Crimson Spider?" he asked.  
Okay, maybe not the first question, but most definitely the next.  
"Yeah," I said.

"I so hows your day been?" he asked.  
"Suckie," I said burring my head in my arms that I set on the table.  
Okay, where's that question I'm waiting for.

"And why is that?" he asked.  
"If you haven't noticed I have a hole in my shoulder, because of your archer buddy. It also happens to be on the same shoulder that's connected to the arm that has a deep claw mark in it. I was finally feeling starting fell less pain too, but you ruined it," I said, upset now.

Wait a minute he's treating me like a child!...Oh, wait I am a child, well kid is the better term for me at this age.

The pirate finally stood up and asked,"We'll finish this later, when your calm," then turned to the one way mirror and said,"Take her to her room."

With that he left, and after he did to guys came in and dragged me to a room, that had a bed, dresser, and phone. They then shoved me in there lightly and locked me in there, I also noticed the camera. So I simply limped over to the bed and just laid there and hummed. After a while I started dozing and I eventually fell asleep.

Peter:

I spent three hours locked in a room, and now they finally take me in for interrogating room.  
Once there they handcuffed me to the table and a guy with a eye patch came in and sat across from me.

"So, your Spider-Man?" he asked.  
"What do I look like a Green Goblin?" I asked and he glared at me.

"Tell, me Spider-Man how did you manage to take down the lizard alone?" he asked.

"I had a little help, so I my the only one you should be thanking," I said thanking about Gwen's dad.

"Really, so who all helped you?" he asked.

"I don't know, why don't you go have your pet hawk fetch last weeks' newspaper so you can brush up on your newer history," I said sarcastically.

"Take him back to his room, and let me know when he's done being a Smart Mouthed kid," the Pirate said and they took me away.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, but Amber.

Amber:  
11:28 p.m :

After my Aunt was done ranting, I went to my room and took off my hoodie.  
With that I threw it onto my bed, and I changed into my pjs.

Then I crawled under my covers and went to sleep.

4:00 A.M :

In the middle of the night I woke up, horrible pain, something had bit me on the back of my neck. So I reached for the spot and I felt a silk like thread and followed it with my fingers the pulled it.

It hurt like hell for a split second then held the thread in front of me. At first I didn't notice the dead spider because of dark, but when I did I dropped it and started having a panic attack.  
Ever since I was young and before I was in...A coma yeah, a coma that's what I think they called it...  
Anyway I've been terrified of spiders and me to find one on me that was to much.

A million and one thoughts went through my head, until I some how ended up a sleep.

Once I woke in the morning I stretched and accidentally hit my clock and it shattered. I just sat there in my bed in awe as I looked at the clock that set on two books that set on my night stand.

Then I got out my bed carefully and made my way to my bathroom, next I opened the door and I shut it, with that it came off the hinges. Again I took a good long look in awe as it was now laying the hallway floor.

"What happened to the door?" Peter asked.

"I-I don't know I just opened it and came off the hinges," I said, lying a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Are, you sure, because you look sick?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine," I half said half whined, standing up straighter, but it made dizzy.

"Um, I don't think so," Peter said dragging me back into my room.

"Bed, now," he said and made get in bed.

"Where's Aunt May and Uncle Ben?" I asked, he stuck the thermometer in my mouth.

"Aunt May and Uncle Ben, went out for a day alone, so, I'm watching you," Peter said taking the thermometer out my mouth then read it.

"102...How were you walking around, with out being off balanced?" he asked.

"I guess I'm just a lucky duck today," I mumbled, before yawning.

Peter then sighed and asked,"I have to be somewhere later, so are good enough to come or do you want to stay here?"

"I'll stay," I mumbled my eyes getting heavy, and Peter sighed again.

"Rest, I'll be back soon...Did, you feed Naomi yet?" he asked.

"No, can you feed her?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll feed her," Peter said and I fell asleep.

Peter:

The one thing I hate, in this house I have to feed.  
You see a few years ago Uncle Ben went with Amber to a farm on a school field trip and they came back with a little baby rabbit. At first Aunt May was going to get rid of it, but then she saw how happy it made Amber so she let her keep it.

I thought it was cute at first, but then it bit me and I swear it tried to bite my finger off. Ever since then we have hated each other. Once that thing named Flip-Flop Naomi or Naomi for short, is around me alone it's a total demon, but once it's around everyone else it acts like freaking angel.

With that I edged toward the cage, and got it's bowl and put some food in it. Then I put it back in the cage and Naomi came out of her house and bit my hand. I pulled hand out of that death trap and quickly shut the cage door.

"Your evil, you know that?" I asked, and she just sat there staring at me innocently while eating timothy hay.

I sighed and left a note for Amber telling her a went out to talk to someone, and left for Doc Conners'.

To be continued.


End file.
